


No One Mourns the Wicked.

by flashwitch



Series: Musical Reflection [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fall finally hits Mycroft when he's taken his assistant to see a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you watch the Fall, and then listen to the soundtrack to Wicked. Don't own, don't sue.

Mycroft was crying.

A wasn't sure if she was happy about this or not.

It was her night. Once every lunar month (not calendar month, she'd insisted) he had to take her out to an event of her choosing, for which he would pay, and on that night there was to be no discussion of work.  
Of course, it rarely worked exactly how she wanted it to, but this month she'd thought it would be good for them both.

He'd gotten the tickets to Wicked, just as she'd wanted. At first he'd just seemed mildly bored, as he usually did. it wasn't until the lights came up at the interval that she saw he was crying.

"What is it?"

He just shook his head.

She turned her attention back to the stage as the play resumed, and she tried to figure out exactly why Mycroft was upset.

She saw his hand tense on the seat-arm as the characters sang about Elphaba, and how she was so evil, water would melt her.

Oh.

Right.

His brother, is that what this is? She wasn't good with emotions. What should she say?

When the curtain came down at the end, A expected Mycroft to have regained control of himself.

He hadn't. he pressed a hand to his eyes.

"One moment, my dear. I seem to have something in my eye."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 _Good news, he's dead!_  Is that what people think? The papers seemed to say so. Mycroft ducked his head, trying to cover the tear tracks. He hadn't cried at the funeral. He hadn't cried when John had begged the corpse to get up. to not be dead. He hadn't cried when he'd realised that Sherlock was alive, and had kept it from him.

But this. It was too close.

During loathing, he imagined Sherlock and Moriarty circling each other. In Defying Gravity, he saw his brother diving off the building. In the Wizard and I, he imagined John singing about working with Sherlock. He gave a watery laugh at the image.

And who was he, if Sherlock was Elphaba? Nessa Rose? No. Maybe Galinda.

Maybe the Wizard.

He didn't want to think about this anymore.

"Come along, my dear."

"Yes sir." She pretended not to notice he was upset, tapping away at her blackberry, and they left the theatre together.

He looked at the Defying Gravity shirts and imagined Sherlock wearing one. Too soon, he decided.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft's version of
> 
> The Wizard and I:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *BONUS FILKS*
> 
> The songs the way that Mycroft imagined them! If anyone who can actually sing wants to record the Sherlock versions, that would be AMAZING, please link to me and message me so I can hear them!

LESTRADE  
Many years I have waited,  
for a man like you to appear  
Why I predict that Sherlock  
could be truly good  
When you are right here  
oh, John, oh John,  
I'll talk at once to my team  
Tell them of you in advance  
With a talent like yours, John  
There is a smallish chance  
If you work as you should  
You could make him good

WATSON:

Did that really just happen?  
Have I actually understood?  
This weird quirk I've tried  
To suppress or hide  
Is a talent that could  
Help me to help Sherlock  
If I make good  
So I'll make good...

When I work with Sherlock  
Once I prove my worth  
Working beside Sherlock  
What I've waited for since,  
since birth!  
And with all of Sherlock's wisdom,  
By my limp he won't be blinded.  
Do you think that Sherlock is dumb?  
Or like Donovan, so small minded? No!  
He'll say to me,  
"I see who you truly are, John,  
A man on whom I can rely!"  
And that's how we'll begin,  
Oh Sherlock and I

Once I am with Sherlock,  
My whole life will change  
'cuz when compared with Sherlock  
No one thinks you're strange!  
No mother is not proud of you,  
No sister drinks her shame  
And all London has to love you  
When by Sherlock you're acclaimed  
And this gift or this curse  
I have inside  
Maybe at last, I'll know why,  
When we run hand in hand-  
Sherlock and I!

And one day, he'll say to me, "John my boy  
A friend who is so superior,  
Shouldn't a man who's so strong inside  
Have a matching exterior?  
And since folks here to an absurd degree,  
Seem fixated on your disability,  
would it be alright by you,  
If I cured your limp from you?

And though of course  
That's not important to me  
"Alright, why not?" I'll reply  
Oh what a pair we'll be  
Sherlock and I  
Yes, what a pair we'll be  
Sherlock and...

Unlimited  
My future is unlimited.  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know, it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday there'll be  
A sensation on the web  
That's all to do with me...

And I'll always stand behind Sherlock  
Feeling things I've never felt.  
And though I'd never show it,  
I'd be so happy, I could melt!  
And so it will be,  
For the rest of my life,  
And I'll want nothing else  
Till I die  
Held in such high esteem  
When people see us, they will scream  
The internet's favourite team  
Yes, Sherlock  
And I!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft's version of Defying Gravity

**  
**MYCROFT:  
(Spoken) Why couldn't you have stayed calm, for once? Instead of flying off the handle!

(Sung)  
I hope you're happy,  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you've  
Hurt your cause forever  
I know you think you're clever...

SHERLOCK:  
I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy too  
I hope you're proud how you would  
Grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition

BOTH:  
So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy  
Right now.

MYCROFT: (Spoken)  
Sherlock, listen to me. Just say you're sorry!  
Explain to John, we'll fix it.  
(Sung)  
You can still be a detective  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted -

SHERLOCK:  
(Spoken)  
I know.

(Sung)

But I don't want it - No!  
I can't want it. Anymore.

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by  
The rules of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes  
And leap...

It's time to try defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down...

MYCROFT:  
Can't I make you understand  
You're having delusions of grandeur?

SHERLOCK:

I'm through accepting limits  
'Cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try I'll never know.  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost

I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
Tell me goodbye, I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!

(Spoken)  
Tell John... well, you know what to tell of what we could do together! I'll miss all we could do together

(Sung)  
Unlimited  
John and me, unlimited  
Together, we were the greatest team  
That's ever been! John,  
Dreams the way we'd planned them

if we could still work in tandem...

There's no fight we couldn't win.  
Just John and I, defying gravity  
John and I, defying gravity

They'll never bring us down!

MYCROFT:  
I hope you're happy.  
I hope your happy now

that you're choosing this-

SHERLOCK:  
(Spoken)  
You too.

(Sung)  
I hope it brings you bliss

BOTH:

I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, in the end

SHERLOCK:  
So if you care to find me  
Look to the Western sky!  
As someone told me lately  
Everyone deserves the chance to fly!  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who try to ground me  
Take a message back from me!

Tell them how, I am defying gravity.  
I'm flying high, defying gravity  
And soon I'll match him in renown  
And no one at New Scotland Yard  
no detective who tries so hard  
Is ever gonna bring me down!

MYCROFT:  
I hope you're happy

LONDONERS:  
look at him  
he's wicked  
! Get him!

SHERLOCK:  
Bring me down!

LONDONERS:  
No one mourns the wicked  
So we've got to bring him-

SHERLOCK  
Ahhhhh!

LONDONERS  
-Down!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft's version of Loathing.

JIM:  
What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new?

SHERLOCK:  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you

JIM:  
My pulse is rushing;

SHERLOCK:  
My head is reeling;

JIM:  
My face is flushing;

BOTH:  
What is this feeling?  
Fervent as a flame  
Does it have a name?  
Yes... Loathing.  
Unadulterated loathing

JIM:

For your face;

SHERLOCK:  
Your voice;

JIM:  
Your clothing;

BOTH:  
Let's just say - I loathe it all.  
Every little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl.  
With simple utter loathing.  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!

REPORTER:  
Oh, Richard, you're just too good  
How can you stand it? I don't think I could!  
He's a terror, he's a tarter  
I don't mean to show my bias  
! But Richard, you're a martyr.

JIM (fluttering eye lashes):  
Well; these things are sent to try us!

REPORTER:  
Poor old Richard, forced to pretend  
By someone so false in the end  
I just want to tell you  
We're all on your side!  
We share your...

BOTH:  
What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.  
My pulse is rushing  
My head is reeling  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name?  
Yes  
Ahhh

REPORTER (in background)  
Loathing. Unadulterated loathing  
For his face, his voice, his clothing  
let's just say - we loathe it all .  
every little trait however small  
makes our very flesh begin to crawl  
AHHH!

ALL:  
Loathing!

REPORTER:  
loathing

BOTH:  
There's a strange exhilaration

REPORTER:  
loathing

BOTH:  
In such total detestation

REPORTER:

loathing

BOTH:  
It's so pure. So strong

REPORTER:  
So strong!

BOTH:  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be...

REPORTER:  
loathing...

BOTH:  
loathing  
For forever...

REPORTER:  
loathing...

BOTH:  
loathing,  
Truly deeply loathing you  
loathing you  
My whole Life long!

REPORTER:  
Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

JIM:  
Boo!

SHERLOCK:  
Please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft's version of For Good: (I imagine this being sung at Sherlock's grave at the end, with Sherlock hiding behind a tree)

SHERLOCK:  
I'm limited  
Just look at me - I'm limited  
And just look at you  
You can do all I couldn't do, John  
So now it's up to you  
For both of us - now it's up to you...

JOHN (standing at Sherlock's grave):  
I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you...

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

SHERLOCK:  
It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend...

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you

JOHN:  
Because I knew you

BOTH:  
I have been changed for good

SHERLOCK:  
And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for

JOHN:  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share

BOTH:  
And none of it seems to matter anymore

JOHN:  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood

SHERLOCK:  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood

BOTH:  
Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better

JOHN:  
And because I knew you...

SHERLOCK:  
Because I knew you...

BOTH:  
Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good...


End file.
